mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute
Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute, often called 'Team BC' or 'Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Hot', was one of the three opposing teams in Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. This team is formed in "Walk like an Outworlder" and originally consists of Tone Montana, Fat Boner, Constantinos Brakus, Angie Ng, Ted Thompson and former Tourettes Guy and Omar Romero. The team name is chosen by Angie, because none of the other team members could agree on a name. Their team logo is me. Later in "Walk like an Outworlder Part 2", Guy and Ng switch teams, due to Angie wanting to get closer to Earnest Johnson. Later, in "I See London...", the White Rabbit forces Romero to join the team as a consolation prize to the team for losing the challenge, much to his dismay. Info The team is formed in "Walk like an Outworlder" as said before. Whereas the opposing teams easily came up with names, Team BC Is Really Really Really Really Cute had difficulty deciding on a name. In the end, Angie Ng suggests that they name the team 'Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute', which most of the others oppose, but Bugs shows approval towards it, calling it the best team name ever. In "Walk like an Outworlder Part 2", after winning a goat as their prize from the previous episode, the entire team decides to ride the goat all at once while they try to find the Kerashi river. Although, Team Awesome was originally in the lead, Team BC manages to overtake them. Angie started to make their canoe, but as soon as Team Awesome got there, Angie and the Tourettes Guy decided to swap teams. Tony Montana immediately complains about how the switch is unfair, but Angie manages to convince Bugs to allow it by buttering up to him like a slave would to a king, saying she wishes he was on "her dong" and that she "thinks of him all day long". After they finish building their canoe and start to cross the river. Montana, "to make it fair", and probably to start to seduce Team Awesome's girls, ordered Tourettes to help the other team by telling the camel to get inside the canoe. In the end, Team Awesome won, but since Team Bettah-Tan-U didn't cross with their reward, and Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute did, they managed to escape elimination, but end up in the economy section. In "Crazy Fun Time In The Fat Sumo Casino", Montana decides to nominate himself to compete in the "Super Human Mega-pinball Smash," in which he shares his "ball-shaped paradise" with a panda bear named Ting-Ting. He and Ting-Ting ultimately end up scoring 462,000 points in the game, causing his team to win the challenge over the other two inferior teams. As their reward, the team got first pick of props for their Outworld commercial in the rocket's cargo hold. After Montana discovered a tiny model of Gand monster and a monster costume, he convinces his team to make a commercial about a monster attacking the city, who is stopped by Briggs' Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. Ultimately, their commercial ends up coming in second place due to Jax Briggs' favouritism towards Team Awesome's commercial, which means even though the team is safe from elimination once more, they still have to ride in the loser-class section of the VVE Bunny Rocket. In "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better", Ted and Tourettes Guy are the first two people to finish the first challenge, leaving Ted to pull the sled and Guy to mush. Guy notices that the crates on the sled are radioactive and happily spits in one, thinking it will blow shit up for his amusement. A concerned Teddy asks Rabs' if the box is radioactive, to which Rabbit nonchalantly comments on how everything is radioactive nowadays. They are unable to find anyone until Brakus catches up to them himself and gets onto the sled. They also find Montana at a flag pole who departs with them, leaving Boonie MacFarlane stuck to a pole, rob Shaundi of her fabulous soul, make even Twilight Sparkle lose control. Finally, Boner is found at another flag pole and the team almost falls down into the water after the ice breaks. Fortunately, Ted saves them by grabbing onto the ledge, revealing the incredible strength in his fingers due to masturbation, and holding them up. The team climbs up over Ted, and they continue to the finish line. The team then comes in first place and winning their first challenge, thanks to Const's quick thinking to have Boner lean forward so that the sled would accelerate. In "Broadway, Baby!", the team is resting in the winner's compartment for the first time. Montana sneaks into the commercial cabin to sneak food to the ladies. When the cast lands, the team climbs to the top of Lady Liberty quickly, although Boner must be pulled by Ted, Brakus, and Montana due to getting stuck halfway. The team escapes the alligator in the sewers with relative ease. During the final challenge, Const volunteers to sit in the carriage, quickly falling asleep since he was unable to sleep the previous night. Noticing this, Tanya cheats by switching their baby carriage with an actual one, resulting in the team having to backtrack to retrieve Const. This delay results in the team losing the challenge, because Team Awesome and Team Bettah-Tan-U made it to the finish line in that time. However, since it is a reward challenge, no one from the team is eliminated. In "Slap Slap Revolution", during the sausage-stuffing challenge, Boner eats all of the team's meat, leaving them with nothing to stuff the sausage. Tone is furious, but hides his rage and comes up with the idea to use Boner as a sausage and ride him down the hill. Sebbane allows this and the team crosses the finish line first, earning an advantage in the second part of the challenge, which turns out to be three Pickelhaube helmets. During the second challenge Boner, Const, and Tone volunteer to dance. Montana and Brakus follow the steps exactly, while Boner fumbles about, being too sick to focus. Montana easily defeats his opponent Johnson and makes it to the finals, along with Tanya, Shaundi, and Angie, but loses to Ng after being distracted by Shaundi slapping Tanya. The team comes in second place and they are safe from elimination. In "The Alien Race", the team takes the left route through the Kuatan Jungle, along with Team Bettah-Tan-U. They arrive at the river second and have to cross a zip-line without a T-bar. Each team member crosses the river in their own individual way and the entire team gets to the other side successfully. They set up camp at dusk, and at night the team is attacked by giant alien caterpillars. The next morning the members are seen covered in red spots, clutching sticks and huddling together in their sleep, immediately going into an attack stance when woken by Montana, implying that the team had fought and driven away the giant caterpillars the previous night and were paranoid about another attack. The team rushes to the top of Kilik where the final challenge is, but Montana is forced to go back and retrieve Boner while the rest of the team waits at the peak and at the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, this delay results in them coming in second place once again and the team is last seen in the dining area of the rocket, where Boner and Guy eat while Brakus stares miserably at his plate and Tone reads a book. Ted, however, is invited to first class by Kia, so he is not seen with the rest of his team in their final scene together. In "Can't Help Falling in Louvre", Guy takes control of the rocket from Jax and Tanya comments of Montana's lack of control in his team. The team is assigned to find and assemble pieces of the Venus De Milo. The team is initially chased by a Bigfoot, but Constantinos distracts it using a ball trick, allowing them to search in peace. Later the team selects Const to go through a series of lasers to get their final piece, he succeeds and the team hurries to the Pyramid Court to assemble their statue. Oddly, Brakus is the only team member actively fixing the statue, while Thompson gives useless instructions and remembers the good o' days of Dixmor Academy and the other members simply stand nearby looking pretty. He nearly finishes, but has to redo the statue due to the parts of Team Awesome's statue getting mixed in with theirs. Despite this delay, Brakus is able to add the final piece of the statue seconds after Team Awesome, allowing the team to claim second place once again and avoid elimination. In "Newf Kids on the Rock", the team (except Guy, who is still asleep) is seen trying to make an alliance with Bo Jackson. After Bo announced he's leaving the game, Tanya falls from an air vent in shock, and the team members all look down at her with mixed reactions, Ted and Boner look unhappy to see her while Brakus and Montana are both amused by her weak attempt at spying. Later, the team is shoved into the ocean after Bo. All the members are shown to be capable swimmers (except Boner, who has to be rescued by Guy). They are the first team to arrive at the boats and quickly assemble their positions for the challenge: Montana acts as navigator, Ted and Brakus row, Guy catches fish in order to win the special reward for the challenge and Boner does absolutely nothing. The team got off to a good start, easily overtaking the rival teams; they also appear successful at the fishing part of the challenge, as Guy is able to capture a lobster and a large fish with relative ease. However, due to Tanya's assistance, Bo reaches the island before them. During the second challenge, Ted manages to kiss the fish at the end of the challenge, tying the team with Team Bettah-Tan-U (consisting only of Jackson), earning themselves the reward of a clam and fish chowder dinner and the privilege to fly first-class to the next destination. In "Jamaican Me Sweet", Tourettes Guy is removed from the competition half-way through the episode by the Government for Special Treatment after damaging his brain, officially finishing in thirteenth place and marking the team's first elimination. Meanwhile, the team has to compete in a treasure hunt at a local waterfall. Three players are required to compete, but Ted takes all three turns, despite both Brakus and Montana offering to switch with him. Tone manages to grab the treasure while rescuing an electrocuted Kinzie Kensington, but Tanya steals it from him, giving Team Awesome the victory. For the second challenge, the team is divided into pairs: Brakus and Boner, and Thompson and Montana. Once more, they are able to get the high score and win first place again. The team is last seen celebrating their victory in the dining section of the rocket. In "I See London...", Brakus, Boner, and Teddy are forced to do the challenge by themselves due to Montana being captured by "Steve Fox". Const, along with Boner and Ted, try to each get the other to strip the guard down and eventually force Ted to. Later, the three go to the medieval chamber where Thompson volunteers himself for the stretching challenge since he is incredibly flexible. After getting the second clue, Brakus and Boner are the only ones left on their team as they believe the next part of the challenge is on a double-decker bus. The two find Fox, who puts Brakus into a glass booth, making Boner mad and worried, and after a brief scuffle Boner manages to trap Steve and frees Brakus. The two return and Const finds out that Montana has heard everything Brakus said about him. Also, Twilight and Kinzie discover Romero, and he is returned to the game. Sebbane decides to add him to the team because they are short a player due to Guy's departure. He then announces that Team Awesome wins the challenge, even though Brakus and Boner captured Steve. At the barf bag ceremony, with three votes against him, Brakus is eliminated. Before he jumps, Const warns his team to watch out for Montana with the subtle warning; "Beware of 'eels!'" In "Seido's Peaces" tension starts taking place amongst the team, as Ted is scared of their new teammate, Omar. Tony notices the way Omar put pressure on Ted in the beginning, and uses this to his advantage. The team loses to Team Awesome when Thompson fails to grab the hanging gold medal during the tie-breaker challenge. At the barf bag ceremony, Sebbane fakes out the team by kicking off an intern, instead of the contestant who received the most votes. Rabbit does this because he loves the newly-made drama thanks to Omar being on the team now. In "The Ochanep Files", the team lost Boner to the aliens and the challenge to Team Awesome. Ted was not only eliminated, but also killed in the challenge by dynamite in the mine field, making him the first contestant to actually be killed on live TV. They would have most likely won the challenge if it weren't for their alien artefact being crushed, therefore not intact. In "Pickwick at Chaotic Desert", Omar and Montana work together to throw Sparkle and Tanya off their game somehow. Tony flirts with Sparkle to make Tanya jealous, while Omar helps by making Twiley believe that her plan to make him jealous is working. The team won the beetle-shearing competition. In "Boolosian Sours", both Montana and Romero fight over Boner. They both realise that Boner is the wild card and could ally with either one of them to vote the other off. Boner is happy that he gets so much attention, but is confused with whom he should ally with. Montana and Romero nominate Boner as captain, and they even play along with Boner's viking persona. In the end, Team BC wins and gets a Boolosian message as their reward despite not understanding anything about it. In "Edenian Brawls", Vince announces the merge in this episode, officially breaking up Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute, meaning that Boner, Romero, and Montana are the only members of the team to progress to the merge. Tone states that it has been an honour working with the two, and trusts that their "brotherhood" can continue, to which Boner and Omar reply in agreement after shaking hands. Members *Tone Montana *Constantinos Brakus *Fat Boner *Angie Ng (former) *The Tourettes Guy *Ted Thompson *Omar Romero Trivia *Unlike the other teams in the season, this team's name is decided by one contestant, rather than the entire team. *Team BC Is Really Really Really Really Cute is seen as the "middle-class" team of the show. Of all the fourteen pre-merge episodes, they came in second place the most time, with five challenges ahead of Team Bettah-Tan-U but behind Team Awesome. They also came in last in four challenges and won five challenges. **After Team Bettah-Tan-U is gone, this team became the inferior team in the contest, with having three contestants at the merge while their opponents had four. They also won two challenges and lost three. *This team has the highest amount of members out of all the Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour teams, with seven. The other two teams had six members each. *Coincidentally, Tone Montana, who is the leader the team, is also the very first member to be placed on the team when it is first formed, whereas The Tourettes Guy is the lowest-ranking member of the team and the last to join. *This is the only team to have only male members after Ng and Tourettes switch places. *This team has the longest name of any other team in the series by far. *White Rabbit tends to change the words in Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute's name, due to the length and it being named after me. *This team has lasted the longest in the show without going to an elimination ceremony in thirteen episodes. *This is the only team in that hasn't had an elimination tie-breaker. Category:Gangs Category:Total Drama teams Category:Total Drama contestants Category:AWESOME PEOPLE!